Magical Change☆Pretty Cure!
Magical Change☆Pretty Cure! '(マジカルチェンジ☆プリキュア ''Majikarru Chenji☆Purikyua) Is a Magical Girl Anime series based on the popular 7th installment of the popular anime Jewelpet, Jewelpet Magical Change!. It has main motifs of Magic and the Four Elements. (Disclaimer) "I possess no ownership over any of the images you see here, I simply own the information. Due to copyright issues and regulations, all characters will be renamed in additition to locations, villains and items all being renamed as well." Plot On Earth is a magical orb called the MagiSphere, which holds all the magic of the universe. Although one faithful day, the evil wizard, Mystro after his eon long search, found it and stole it, wanting to use the magic for his own good. So the ruler of the Magic Verse, Maho Queen used all her magic to try and stop him, and gained some of the MagiSphere's magic. Queen Maho proceeded to use the small amount of magic she had to summon her loyal advisor, Bouquet and her baby sister Poppy and send them down to Japan in order to find the legendary magic users known as Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure * '''Sakuraki Rubie * Aoiike Luna * Shimori Lea * Yukiyama Koko * Aisuike Larima ' ' '''Fairies *Bouquet ' A small rabbit-like fairy, who loves custard pudding. She ends her sentences with ~ "''Desu! " Minor *'Aiki Mika' An old friend of Rubie. She dreams of becoming a Cure and joining their team, after finding out their secret of course. *'Lisa ' A rich girl and most popular girl in the entire school. She can be described as the "Snobby One". *'Queen Maho ' Ruler of the Magic Verse. Although not being a fairy/mascot, she ends her sentences with ~Mahou! Antagonists *'Mystro ' Main villain of the series. An evil wizard who stole the MagiSphere. *'Pix ' One of Mystro's henchmen. Once a young flower fairy named Rosalie until she was transformed into Pix, by Mystro with the MagiSphere and his black magic. She controls magic related to flora. *'Flazan ' One of Mystro's henchmen. Once a fire fairy known as Flare, until being transformed into Flazan by Mystro and the MagiSphere. He uses fire magic. *'Meer ' One of Mystro's henchmen and only other female, next to Pix. She uses magic related to water, mist and fog. *'Luft ' One of Mystro's henchmen. He uses magic related to air. Items *'Miracle Magic Chest '- Special item which is able to actually summon the MiraMagi Shop. When closed, the MiraMagi Shop is actually concealed within a pocket dimension inside. *'MagiChange Watch' - Transformation item. *'MagiEleWand ' - The weapon the Cures gain to power themselves up when in battle and allow them to cast stronger spells. *'Spell Charm ' - Collectable items. Locations *'MiraMagi Shop ' - Magic shop the Cures work at. *'Jumonkawa ' (呪文川) - Cures' hometown. According to legend, the town was created from the magic of two magicians: **'Ma ' (マ) - Magician of Life. **'Hou ' (ホ) - Magician of Reincarnation. *'Magic Verse ' - World of magic. It is ruled by Queen Maho. Trivia *It is the first series to have the team colors: **Cure Sweet (Pink) **Cure Crystal (Silver) **Cure Lavender (Purple) **Cure Lumiere (Yellow) **Cure Frosty (Blue) ***Although when counting Cure Mika, it makes: ****Cure Sweet (Pink) ****Cure Crystal (Silver) ****Cure Lavender (Purple) ****Cure Lumiere (Yellow) ****Cure Frosty (Blue) ****Cure Mika (Pink/Black) **But since Cure Mika isn't an official member, she doesn't actually count. *This is the second series after KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, to have each episode end with a one-minute long sengment. These segments, although show the viewers how to make art of the Cure the episode revolves around. **Each Cure's art was shown regularly, except Cure Mika whose was only shown after the Christmas episode. **In addition to such, the one-time ED theme Maho no Christmas~Pretty Cure ''was only used for the Christmas episode. **If the episode is in fact a filler, it will either show viewers how to make art of the mascots or a group picture of the Cures. *In the original planning process of the concept and before the idea of Cure Mika, Ma and Hou were going to be reincarnated as humans and become Cures as well, known as Cure Kismet and Cure Wish and officially join their team, but scrapped as she thought there were too many Cures. Movies *'Magical Change Pretty Cure: The Movie: Inside the Orb of Magic! '(映画マジカルチェンジ☆プリキュア: 魔法の玉の中 ''Majikarru Chenji☆Purikyua Eiga: Mahō no tama no naka) Gallery (MCPC) Sakuraki Rubie.jpg|Sakuraki Rubie (MCPC) Yukiyama Koko.jpg|Yukiyama Koko Aiki Mika (MCPC).jpg|Aiki Mika (MCPC) Aoiike Luna.jpg|Aoiike Luna Lisa .jpg|Lisa (MCPC) Shimori Lea.jpg|Shimori Lea (MCPC) Aisuike Larima.jpg|Aisuike Larima Category:Fan Series Category:Series based on TV Category:Jewelpet Related Series Category:Magical Change☆Pretty Cure! Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Series based on Anime Category:Elements Themed Series Category:HarunaSeries Category:Haruna Artist